


You can leave your hat on

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Strip Dancing, background FiKi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I guess Stripper!Fili is all the summary we need here.This is for Calicoskatts because you're awesome!





	You can leave your hat on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calicoswritingkatts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicoswritingkatts/gifts).



> When reading this you might want to listen to [You can leave your hat on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfgwrdYUQ2A) by Joe Cocker which inspired the title.

* * *

The club was more of a hobby, not something they did because they needed the money. They both enjoyed the spotlight, the admiration of the people, the cheering and the clapping. Only for them. 

“Only for us,” Kili said as he left the stage, the audience still shouting and whistling. Kili slung a towel around his hips and gave his brother a high-five. “Your turn.”

Fili nodded and adjusted his leather cowboy hat. Beside that he was wearing a chequered red shirt, a pair of stripper jeans so tight they might as well be painted on, high boots and a studded leather waistcoat. He had refused the pistols because they were too cheesy, but he had a lasso slung around his left shoulder, because a rope always added that special something. 

The crowd below the stage had just calmed down when the music started again, and that was Fili’s cue. He parted the red curtain and sauntered out onto the stage, a smirk on his face that was shadowed by the hat. Some of the people down there, especially girls, were clapping and cheering as Fili slowly shrugged off the lasso, followed by the leather waistcoat. 

Fili loved those moments. He was the centre of all attention, and he liked to make girls and guys alike swoon with a smirk. He slowly started to unbutton the shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, pausing after every single one to let his eyes sweep across the crowd. 

The group of girls at the front, probably a hen party, was singing along at the top of their lungs, and whistled and squealed as Fili slowly let the shirt slide down his shoulders. He turned around, swinging his hips, and the shirt fell to the ground. With gyrating hips Fili went into a crouch, picked up the rope, and got up again, presenting his backside in the tight jeans to the audience. The girls went wild. 

Fili tied a loop into the lasso and let it first circle above his head, then close to the ground, without it touching his body anywhere. He had practised those moves for hours and hours. Now he was a sexy half-naked cowboy on stage dancing in his lasso loop in front of screaming girls. He smirked again as he threw the lasso, ‘catching’ one of the girls in the front row. She was wearing a pink plastic tiara, so yes, a hen party all right. 

Fili knelt down at the edge of the stage to get his lasso back, his oiled chest gleaming in the spotlights. The girls took the chance of touching his bare chest and arms, but that was all Fili gave them. A bloody tease, he knew. But his kisses and more intimate touches were reserved for someone else. He walked back to the centre of the stage, hips swinging enticingly slow. 

_You can leave your hat on!_

Fili dropped the rope and spun around again, adjusted the hat, and then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the jeans. Swinging his hips he walked closer the edge of the stage and watched the girls trying to grab his boots. Back in the crowd he saw a few guys who had a similar reaction and were cheering and whistling and hollering at him. Some of them tried to shove themselves further towards the front of the crowd, and Fili gave them a cocky little wave, as if daring them to come closer. 

The first button of his jeans was undone, and the audience cheered. The second one was undone, and the audience cheered louder. With all buttons undone, a glimpse of black satin became visible behind the open fly, and Fili took his hat off for the first time. He walked towards the edge of the stage again and kneeled, holding out the hat. People were elbowing each other aside to stuff banknotes into it. With another smirk Fili put the hat back on and got up again. 

_You can leave your hat on!_

He spun around once and pointed at the audience, and he knew that more than half the people there would be completely convinced he had pointed exactly at them. Then he grabbed the hem of his pants and tore them off his body. The crowd screeched at the sight of the black satin G-string leaving not that much left to imagination. Fili turned around again, his no longer covered backside eliciting more screeches from the audience, especially the female part at the very front. Swinging his hips he hooked his thumbs into the delicate waistband of black satin, and the crowd exploded. 

_You can leave your hat on!_

Fili stopped, turned around, and walked back forward to hold out his hat again. It was almost full when he put it back on this time. 

With slow, teasing motions Fili now pulled the G-string down, bit by bit, pulled it up again, and smirked at the audience over his shoulder when the wolf-whistles increased in volume. Again, the G-string made its way down, past his knees, and after stepping free of it with one leg, he kicked out with the other so it sailed towards the audience. Looking over his shoulder Fili followed the trajectory of the G-string and grinned when a few of the girls in the first row started bitch-fighting over it. 

Still with his back to the audience Fili was swinging his hips in time with the music, wearing only the leather boots and the hat. The song was coming to its end, and with one graceful move, Fili spun around. His moves were smooth with long, hard practise, so that when he finally faced the audience he was covered very strategically by the hat, a few of the banknotes slowly falling like leaves to gather round his feet. 

The screams were ear-battering now, and Fili blew a few kisses towards the girls at the front and the guys at the back before he turned around again, putting the hat back on. A few steps more with the last chords of the song trailing off, and the curtains closed behind him. 

His departure from the stage was accompanied by ear-battering screeches. But leaving something to imagination kept a certain air of mystery around him, and left the people in the audience burning with the urge to come back to watch him dance again. 

That was exactly why he had left the hat on.


End file.
